The New Guy
by KD Kayla
Summary: Edward is a nerd, BUT when his father get a promotion and moves them from Forks to Seatlle, Edward wants to start new. A new life, with friends, parties, a girl and no glasses and less books. Edward is The New Guy. AH, OOC, ExB AxJ RxEm.
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Seattle

**The New Guy:**

**Chapter** **1: Moving to Seattle**

* * *

**Summery:** Edward is a nerd, BUT when his father get a promotion and moves them from Forks to Seattle, Edward wants to start new. A new life, with friends, parties, a girl and no glasses and less books. Edward is The New Guy. AH, OOC, ExB AxJ RxEm. Partialy based on the movie The New Guy, not exactly the same though, just of the story line used.

* * *

Edward POV

Today was Friday the 20th of June 2009, today was my birthday, my 17th birthday.

Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 17, finally. I Live in Forks Washington with my Dad, Carlisle and my Mum, Esme. I go to Forks high, I'm a junior. I like reading and classical music (mostly because I've never really heard much other music then that, it's what mum likes and what dad likes), I also play the piano, I wear glasses and I style my hair in a comb-over.

I know what you're thinking, this guy is so lame. It's pretty true, I don't really have any friends, I spend most of my time reading, studding, playing piano or hanging out with my Mum while dad's at work. I've never been to a high school party in my life, I've never had a girlfriend and I've never been drunk and yes, I'm a virgin.

I don't really like being like this, but this is really the only way I know how to live.

***

"Edward, sweetie, are you ready for school yet, its 8:15" My mum called up the stairs. I was just laying on my bed, ready for school in a pair of long khakis, a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black and white checkered sweater vest over the top with a pair of black and white Vans. **(A/N Outfit on profile)** Just thinking how lame my life is.

"Yer, I'm coming" I yelled back, I sat up and flung my legs over the bed, my elbows on my knee's my chin resting in my hands, staring out my window for a minute trying to get the courage to get up off of my bed and go to a school, where all of the other students either didn't talk to me, or ridiculed my 24/7.

I hoped off of my bed, picked up my school bag and went downstairs; my mum was waiting there, with a massive grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about, I'm coming back. No need to be so happy I'm leaving" I joked. She loved me no matter how I lived my life and I loved her just as much.

Dad showed up behind her hiding something behind his back.

"We got you a present" Mum said, her smile stretching further across her face, if that were even possible. Present?

"Oh, right birthday" I said.

"C'mon sweetie, your 17 now. Be happy" Mum said.

"I am happy" I said.

"Ok, well how about we give him his present and see if that makes him happy" Dad said.

"Ok" Mum said to dad with that massive smile still plastered on her face.

Dad pulled out the thing he was hiding behind his back. It was a small, flat silver box with a black ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said taking it from him. I opened the lid to reveille what looked like keys, but with no key, a key fob? I picked it up and saw the 'Aston Martin' logo on the end.

"Nah uh" I said in disbelief. This was _not _the key to an Aston Martin.

"Yah huh" Mum said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the front door, and surly enough in out drive way, next to dad's Black Mercedes was a Brand new Black Aston Martin Vanquish **(A/N Car on Profile)**, I may be a nerd but I know my cars.

"Holy crap!" I yelled and ran over to the car. I ran my hand over the bonnet, and then looked back over to Dad and Mum. Dad had his arm around Mum's shoulders and her head was leaning on his chest and they were both smiling at me.

"You bought me an ASTON MARTIN!?!" I yelled, still in disbelief.

"Yes, and you better look after it" Dad said.

"Oh I will!" I yelled and clicked the open button on the key fob and opened the door. The inside was black leather, it had a very good, but complex, looking stereo system. I sat down in the driver's seat and ran my hand along the dash. My god this car is beautiful!

"Edward, I don't mean to interrupt your bonding process with your new car, but your going to be late for school" My father said, standing right next to my open door.

"Yer, yer" I said, and got out of the car. I went back over the patio and picked up my school bag.

"Well, since you have a car, you might want to go get your license." Dad said. I had just gotten my liscence a month ago, I didn't expact them to buy me a car, I was saving up to buy some shit box, this was _way _better!

"Yer, I have it, it's in my wallet" I said.

"Ok, well then, have a good day at school" Dad said.

"Ok, see you guys when I get home" I said, I gave mum a hug and a kiss and dad a nod and a smile.

"Thank you both, so much" I said, gratefully.

"Your welcome" The both said.

I ran over to my car and got in. I put the key in and turned it on. It made the most beautiful purr. I revved and it was so awesome. I rolled down my window and waved to mum and dad.

"Cya later" I yelled and I pulled onto our long driveway. As a very bad habit of mine I accelerated way past the safe speed and pulled out onto the road in half the time it takes Dad or Mum. I turned in the direction of school and planted it, going only about 10 over the speed limit; I love the lack of cop's in this town.

***

As I was driving I began thinking, I think this car could be the start of something. Something new, a new… me? I mean I didn't have to spend all my time doing stuff that's "Boring as Hell" I didn't really need to study I was already top of all my classes, which I was in the top course for everything. I was just… naturally smart.

I could change, I could change how I look, what I wear, how I spend my free time and I've already got the best car in school, and I'm a pretty good driver if I must say so my self, you'd think I've been driving the way I swerved through traffic.

***

Half way to school, in my brand new Aston Martin, on the 20th Of June, my 17th birthday was when I decided to change my life. Starting… tomorrow. I'll have one more day, being me, just with an awesome car. Tomorrow, I would change, dramatically.

***

When I got to school, I parked in a spot I thought would be pretty safe from getting any damage inflicted on my car. I could see through my very darkly tinted windows, everybody staring at me, not me really, my car, I don't think that they can even see me.

I got my bag off of the floor on the passenger side, not touching it on the leather or under the dash. I pulled out the key and opened my door, very carefully not hitting the car on my left. I actually heard a few gasp's as I got out of the car. And a few, 'wow's and also a few other comments such as "Edward Cullen has an Aston Martin!?!" Somebody whisperer (not very effectively) yelled. I pressed the button on my keys to lock it the walked to my locker, trying not to look at anyone in the process.

***

When I got to my locker I got my books out, shoved my bag into it, just as I did this the bell went. I held my books close to my chest, held with both arms and walk off to my first class.

When I arrived at class I sat down at my usual seat, front row, 3rd desk along.

When all the other people walked into the class I ignored them, knowing that they would probably looking at me with a what-the-fuck, kind of expression on their faces.

***

The whole day I didn't talk to anybody, like usual, and nobody talked to me. No one even ridiculed me today.

***

After the bell signaling that school was over I packed up all my stuff and left my math classroom. I went to my locker and sorted out my books I had to take home. Once my books were packed into my bag I got it out of the locker and slung it over my shoulder, I locked my locker and walked out to the car park.

When I got into the car park I could see a few guys admiring my car, one guy was about to touch it.

"Don't touch my car!" I yelled at him from about 2 meters away. His head turned up in my direction and looked kind of scared. He better be, try to touch my car, bastard.

"Sorry" He mumbled and walked over to his own car. A few more people walked off and there were only 2 people still looking at it.

"Um, I've got to go, I would appreciated if you moved so I don't run you over" I said politely to the 2 remaining people.

"Sorry, dude" One said and stepped behind the car next to mine still looking at my car, the other followed his actions.

I opened the driver's door and got it, put my bag carefully on the passenger side floor and the key in the ignition and started the engine, and again it revved up. I checked I was good to reverse and quickly spun out of my parking space like a pro and sped off, a little faster than everybody else, out of the car park and towards my house, as I was leaving the parking lot I could see pretty much all eyes on me.

***

When I got home Dad's car was in the drive way, which was odd, he should still be at the hospital, Dad was a doctor.

I parked next to dad and got my bag, got out and locked the car.

When I entered the house Dad and Mum where sitting on the couch, when I walked in their head's snapped in my direction. They both looked really happy.

"Hey Mum, Hey dad." I said placing my bag on the floor near the door.

"Hello Edward" Dad said in a happy greeting.

"Hello sweetie, We have a surprise for you" Mum said.

"_Another _surprise?" I asked, I think that the car was _quite _sufficed.

"I got promoted" Dad said.

"Oh, Good for you dad" I said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, But that's not really it" Dad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I've got given the job at the Seattle hospital." He said.

"We're moving to Seattle" Mum said, with a big smile on her face. She was really happy about this.

"Really? Seattle?" I asked. That would be awesome. No offence to forks, but I don't really like small towns and Seattle was defiantly not a small town.

"Yes" Mum answered.

"Awesome, When?" I asked.

"Well, my first day is on Monday so, now" Dad said.

"Oh Ok" I said

"We called up your school and they said that it was fine, and we spoke to your teaches and since you don't currently have any projects that it would be much easier. And your principle will be sending your report cards to your new school" Dad said. Oh great, a new school. Wait. That's perfect, they wont even know that I was/am a major loser. I can just your average guy, I might even make a friend or two. This is going to be great.

"Well, should we start packing?" I asked.

"We already have, We've done our room, Dad office, the kitchen, laundry, all the bathrooms and 2 spare rooms, only things left are the lonuge room, your room and one spare bedroom. The removalists trucks are coming on tomorrow late morning. And we are going to be staying in the beach house for the moment being." Mum said. Yes! I love the beach house. I use to spend most of my summer's their, studding or reading most of the time. The beach house is as big as this house is, which is pretty big and isn't as furnished, but that's about to change.

"Awesome, OK, I'll go do my room then" I said.

"Ok, there are boxes at the top of the stairs" Mum yelled after me as I rushed up the stairs.

***

All of Friday night I packed my room, with help of my mother and then we did the remaining while dad did all the technical stuff like changing our addresses on all important things and other stuff that needed to be done. I think this was going to be the quickest move in history.

***

Saturday morning we all woke up pretty early about 6 and got everything else we needed to pack done, then we loaded up our cars with boxes, I refused to put them anywhere but in my boot.

At 11 the removalists showed up and loaded all the stuff into the trucks.

We were all packed up by 1:30 and we left, mum and dad leading the way, me following them and the removalists following me.

We got to the beach house at 2:45 and had to unpack everything into this house. We instructed the removalists in which room things had to go, things like furniture and TV's and stuff. Once they were done with all of the big and bulky stuff they help us with some of the heavier boxes and then left once their trucks had been emptied, wich was at 4:30. Mum, Dad and I finished getting all the stuff out of the cars then started to unpack the boxes where they go. I did my room first while mum and dad did their room and the bathrooms. Then we all did the rest of the rooms.

By the time we had completely finned unpacking everything it was 8:30 so we decided that we would go out for dinner.

We went out to a nice little Italian restaurant and talked about what we were going to do tomorrow.

"Um, Am I aloud to go shopping?" I asked.

"With us?" Mum asked.

"Um, No, By myself" I said.

"Sure you can. What are you going to buy?" I asked.

"Some new clothes" I said.

"But I can get you clothes when I go shopping" Mum said.

"Yer, But I don't want the same kind of clothes, I want different clothes." I said.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked.

"I wanna change" I said.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked again.

"I don't want to be the little nerd I am, I'm starting at a new school and I want to start differently" I said.

"Oh" mum said.

We ate dinner and didn't really return to that subject. When we were finished we all got back into Dad's car, I had left mine at home, and drove back home.

When we got home I had a shower and got changed. I decided at this point, that now was when I was going to start changing. I got a notebook out and a pen and sat at my desk and wrote a list of things that I had to do. First I had to ditch the glasses and get contacts, great, that will be fun. Second I had to get a completely new wardrobe, that was going to be expensive. Thirdly, I had to change my hobbies, that's going to be easy. Fourthly, I had to find someone to help me out with this, awesome, that will be a sinch… not.

Who could help me? I know I couldn't do this by my self, and I didn't really know anybody in Seattle besides Mum and Dad.

Well I can figure that out tomorrow, I'm exhausted. I turned off my lamp changed into a pair of sweats and a top and hoped into bed. Today was a big day and tomorrow is going to be just as hectic, tomorrow, I'm changing into a different person, a completely new guy.

* * *

**So, what do you think about my story so far? **

**And Trust me Edward turns back into his usuall sexy self soon. lolz**

**This story wil be very awesome! trust me!**

**Please Review! *Puppy dog eyes***

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

**The New guy**

**Chapter 2: Shopping**

* * *

Edward POV

I woke up with the sun beaming through my window. That's Different…? Oh right, I'm not in gloomy old forks anymore. I was in Seattle, and today I was going to change.

I got out of bed and went down stair and Mum and Dad were still asleep. I made my self 3 slices of toast for breakfast and went back upstairs.

I had a shower and got changed into a pair of black pants and a blue long sleeved button up shirt with my vans.

Dad and Mum were still asleep so I got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote: _Mum, Dad, I've gone out to do some shopping, I should be home at about 2pm, Love you – Edward_

I placed it on the kitchen sink and grabbed my wallet and looked inside it. I had $150 cash and 2 credit cards, which should be enough. I stuffed it in my pocket and grabbed my keys and went outside, locking the door behind me.

I got into my vanquish and started it up and drove out of the drive way and headed in the direction I was pretty sure was town.

I pulled up at a mall, parked my car and got out and headed for the entrance. I had given up on getting someone's help, there was no one.

I decided I would just see what most people my age were wearing and try to get stuff that looked the same they seemed to mostly me wearing a pair of Jeans and Big jumper's with hoods.

As I walked passed shops I looked for ones that seemed to be popular with people my age I went into a few and looked at the clothes. I got a pair of dark blue faded denim jeans, a pair of light blue faded denim jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a blue shirt with O'Neill written on it, a two black hooded jumper's with patterns on the front. I know it isn't enough clothes, but I can come back later, but I do refuse to wear those really, really tight jeans some people are wearing. I paid for that with one of my credit cards

I also went into a music shop and looked at some CD's I bought a few that looked and sounded really different; I decided I would give them a go. There were 3Oh!3, Offspring, Escape the fate, 50 Cent and Boys like Girls. I used my credit card to pat for that too.

I Went into a shoe shop and picked out a pair of skate shoes and a pair of black converses. I think I could get away with wearing my Vans. Paid for that with credit card too.

I went to the food court and bought some food for lunch. It was now 12:30 pm. I decided that I would go find glasses shop and get some contacts. I told them what I needed and then they told me I could wait or go and come back in about half an hour, I decided to go and come back.

I decided to go to my car and listen to some of the CD's I had gotten. First I put in Fall out boy, I listen to the first one and I got bored of it after 5 seconds so I went to the next one, it was called I don't care, I actually quite liked it. Second I put in the Offspring one, I quite liked that too. Next I put in 3Oh!3, I listened to a few songs they were ok, I would listen to them. Next I put in Escape the fate, They were pretty heavy metal, I'd never really listened to metal ever before in my life, but it wasn't bad, it was pretty good, but not really my thing. I put in 50 Cent, that was more rap, it was ok, not really my thing either, but it was ok. Last was boys like girls, I liked them too, they were pretty good.

Once I had finished listening to all of them it had been about 25 minutes so I left the CD's in my car got out, locked it and went back to the glasses shop.

When I got there they had found what I needed. I asked for two of them and then paid for them. They talked to me about what I had to do like how to keep them clean and how to use them and stuff like that.

By the time I was finished it was 1:30 and I had to be home by 2 and I wasn't quite sure how to get home, but I had, had enough shopping for today, so I retreated to my car and drove home. I'd find it eventually.

I found it reasonably easily. I pulled up got all of my shopping bags and walked into the house.

"Mum?! Dad ?!" I called.

"Outside!" Mum called back. I droped all of the stuff at the bottom of the stairs ready to take it up to my room and walked out on to the back patio to find Dad and Mum hugged up on the double swing seat, drinking coffee.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hello Edward" Mum said, smiling at me.

"What did you buy today son?" Dad asked me.

"Um, Some clothes some CD's and Contacts" I said.

"What kind of CD's?" Mum asked.

"Nothing you'll want to listen to, there not classical or jazz or even slow" I said. Mum hated this music.

"Oh, I don't like that kind of music" She said.

"Yes mum I know, that's why I'll only play it in my car" I said.

"Ok, thank you dear" Mum said.

"That's ok. So what have you guy's been doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing at all, We slept in, when we woke up I made brunch and we came out here, then we stayed out here, then Dad just made coffee's and now we're back out here again" Mum said.

"Well that sounds fun, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Nothing at all" Dad answered, then he and Mum laughed.

"Ok then… We'll I'm going to go and put my stuff away" I said.

"Ok see you later" Mum said.

"Yep" I said running back into the house. I scooped up the bags at the bottom of the stairs and ran up the stairs and into my room.

I put all of the bags on my bed and started to go through the clothes and shoes. I pulled off all the tags and put then in the closet. I put all of the CD's into my CD stand on my table that my stereo sat on.

After I had finished putting all of that I decided to go see if any mail had been forwarded to this address yet.

I went out the front, to the mail box and opened it to find one letter. Ok, now I was sure that Dad had changed our mailing address. I pulled out the letter and read the front of it, it was for me. I went back inside and sat down at the dinning room table and opened it. It was a birthday card, from Grandma and Grandpa.

I went back up stairs and turned on my laptop, I got my new CD's Back out of my CD stand and brought them over to the computer, I also got my iPod and I transferred all of the songs from the CD's to iTunes to my iPod.

Once I had finished doing that it was 4:30, so I decided I would read before dinner.

***

After dinner I went back upstairs and had a shower and got changed into a pair of sweats. I went back down stairs and watched TV with Dad and Mum for a while.

At 9:30 I decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight Mum" I said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Goodnight sweetie" She replied

"Goodnight Dad" I said.

"Good night Edward" He replied and I headed up stairs.

Once I was upstairs I brushed my teeth and got into bed. Today I got everything that I need to change , and I think that over the last three days, I have been. Tomorrow, I'm starting new, a new school, new people a new me.

I fell asleep thinking of how different my life was going to be.

* * *

**Ok, So, Second chapter? What do you think???**

**It will get alot better once he starts school, that's next chapter... I'm working on it now.**

**Please review! Pretty pretty please! *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

**The New Guy**

**Chapter 3: First Day of School**

* * *

**_ *Previously*_**

_Once I was upstairs I brushed my teeth and got into bed. Today I got everything that I need to change , and I think that over the last three days, I have been. Tomorrow, I'm starting new, a new school, new people a new me._

_I fell asleep thinking of how different my life was going to be._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Today was the 23rd of June. The day I'm going to change my life. My first day of school at Garfield High School. That's a long Title.

I woke up at 6:30, I got out of bed and waddled into the bathroom to have a shower. After my shower I walked back into my room in a towel, now I have to pick an outfit.

I went into my closet and looked at my new clothes. I decided that it was too hot outside to wear a hoodie, so I decided on the white long sleeved shirt and the blue O'Neill shirt over it, the darker blue jeans and the converses.

I looked at my self in the mirror, I looked so different. I knew that I couldn't put my hair in a comb-over, that would joust defeat the purpose of change. I rand my fingers through my hair and scuffed it up. I had to admit, it didn't look that bad. But it was really messy. **(A/N Outfit on profile-Hair included xD)**

I decided that the hair was fine, so I opened the little white container on my bathroom bench and washed my hands, and put in the contacts, they were very irritating.

It was 7:15 when I was finished. I grabbed my watch off of my bed side table and my school bag off of my made bed and headed down stairs.

When I got down stairs I placed my bag near the door and my watch on my wrist and walked into the kitchen.

Mum was at the sink doing some dishes and dad had his face buried in a newspaper with his breakfast sitting in front of him.

"Morning" I greeted. Dad dropped his newspaper and mum turned around. As soon as they saw me dad's newspaper fell into his breakfast and the frying pan mum was holding fell into the sink.

"W-w-w" Mum stuttered, she had no idea what to say.

"You look very… different, Edward" Dad commented.

"Very" Mum agreed with a look of utter shock.

"I just want to make a new start" I said.

"Well you've certainly changed what you use to be" Mum said.

"Yer, I know. That was the point" I said.

"Well, would you like some breakfast?" Mum asked.

"Yes please" I said sitting at the chair opposite Dad.

Everything was silent for a while, dad had picked his newspaper back up and was reading it and looking at mum who was looking at him while my bread was toasting. That was when I was starting to get use to the furan objects in my eyes, stupid annoying contacts.

"There you go" Mum said putting a plate of toast in front of me.

"Thank you" I said.

I ate in silence while mum cleaned up some more and dad kept reading his newspaper.

When I was finished I got up and put my plate over in the sink.

"Well, its 7:30 so I'm going to go find my school" I said.

"OK, I'll see you when you get home sweetie" Mum said and gave me a kiss while she held the object she was cleaning in the sink.

"You're missing something" Dad said and stood up. He walked out of the room and I followed him. He stopped at the cabinet in the foyer and opened one of the draws. He pulled out a glasses case. He opened it up and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"These where mine when I was about your age, they might be out of fashion now, but…" He mumbled and handed me the glasses. I put them on and looked in the small mirror in the cabinet. They actually didn't look that bad and they didn't even seem that out of fashion.

"Thank's dad" I said.

"Have fun" He said with a smile.

"I'll try" I said. Then he gabbed my shoulders and looked me up and down.

"You've defiantly changed, son… Well, I'm going to go to my new job. I'll see you when I get home." He said, with a big smile on his face, he was really exited about this job.

"Ok, Bye dad" I said and he patted my shoulder and walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye to mum. I walked over to the door and picked up my school bag and my wallet and car keys out of the draw.

"Bye" I called back to them as I closed the door.

I walked over to my car and got in. I placed my bag on the floor of the passenger side, put the key in the ignition and started the car. I pulled out of the drive way and headed in the direction that the new GPS, dad had installed yesterday, directed me.

***

I pulled in to the parking lot of Garfield high school at 7:45 and found a space to park my car. I decided that I could come back for my bag later, and so pulled out the key and got out of the ignition and got out of the car.

I took a look around at my surroundings, there where very few cars in the lot, about 5, I guess it was really early. They were all quite nice cars, there was also a motorcycle, but none compared with my Aston martin.

I knew I had to find the front office to check in, but I had no idea where it was. I looked around for something that might be able to point me in the right direction. I spotted a small pathway with a sign that said 'Front office' with a little arrow. Well that was easy.

I walked over to the path way and followed it to a large building that was inside the massive school building. I walked in to the door and there was a lady sitting behind the desk, she looked about 30 or so and her name badge said 'Mrs. Hills', There were also two boys sitting in the waiting chair's placed in front of Mrs. Hills, one at one end of the room and the other boy at the other end.

I walked over to the lady, Mrs. Hills, and she was typing something on her computer. She stopped typing and looked up at me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm New here, I don't really know what I'm suppose to do?" I stated.

"Oh yes, Um…" She trailed off and picked up a piece of paper and scrolled down it, tracing it with her finger muttering "Emmett… Jasper... Edward." Bingo. "Edward Cullen?" She asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"Ok, well, I have all of your things here" She said and picked up the pile off stuff and explained some of it, then handed it to me and I awkwardly grabbed it all.

"Thanks" I said.

"Ok, Please take a seat and the principle will come and see you soon." She said with a kind smile.

"Ok" I said and turned around to the other guys looking at me. I went and sat down in the middle and put all of the stuff in a neat pile next to me.

"So, you're both new here too?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to realize it was one that was sitting down. He was really big and muscular, with short dark curly hair and hazel/brown eyes. I looked at the guy that was sitting on the other side of me; He was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blonde hair and bright, blue eyes.

"Uh, Yer I new" I said turning back to the big guy.

"Yer me too" The guy to the other side of me said.

"So, where all new? What are your names?" The bigger guy asked.

"Jasper Whitlock" The blonde guy announced.

"Edward Cullen" I stated.

"Emmett McCarty" The big guy said.

"So why you guys here?" Emmett asked.

"My dad got a new job" I said.

"Cool, Where?" Emmett asked.

"At the hospital, he's a doctor" I said.

"Awesome, what about you Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Well, my parents just wanted a change" Jasper said, he had a really southern accent.

"Cool" Emmett said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I came here so I could be in line for a football scholarship. I couldn't do it at my old school." Emmett explained.

"Oh, so you play football?" I asked.

"Yep, You play anything?" He asked. I laughed.

"Music" I said, being a smart, he meant sports, but… Me? Sports? Hah!

"What instrument?" Jasper asked. Should I tell them I play piano? I don't know, I can play the guitar too. That's not bad.

"Gutair" I answered. That's definetly not as lame as piano.

"Me too" Jasper said, smiling a little bit.

"Cool" I replied.

"Whitlock, McCarty, Cullen?" I heard a voice call. I turned to see a man, about 40, standing at the end of the receptionist desk. I'm Guessing it's the principal.

"Yes?" We all answered at the same time.

"Would you like to follow me?" He asked, not really a question.

"Yep" We said getting up out of our chairs and following him.

"Why are principles never hot chicks like on TV?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

"Because you live in the real world, Not on TV." I whispered back.

"My old principle was hot, but she was a bitch." Jasper announced, whispering.

"There's no perfect principal in this world, but what you get's, what you get." I whispered.

"Yer, I'd still rather have a hot chick as a principle, even if she was a bitch" Emmett whispered.

"Y'all just try to avoid them as much as possible and s'all good" Jasper said.

"How can you when you're being dragged into their office" Emmett asked, rhetorically, just as we reached the principle's office.

"Take a seat boy" The principle said gesturing to the three chairs in front of the desk he had just sat down at. I took a seat in the middle and the guy's took a seat on either side of me.

Mr. Howard, the principle, talked to us for a while about lots of stuff, like rules and other stuff. Boring really.

"So, if you follow those rules, you'll be fine. You all have your timetables; if you can't find your classes I'm sure the other students would be happy to help you find them. If you have any problems with anything, just come and see me." He said as a dismissive statement.

"Ok, Thank you Mr. Howard" I said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Thanks" Emmett said, shaking his hand. Jasper just shook his hand, nodded and smiled.

"Well, have a good day boys. I'll catch up with you all soon" He said and sat back down and we left the room.

"Y'all What's the time?" Jasper asked. I looked at my watch.

"Eight Fifteen" I told him.

"God that guy can talk." Jasper commented.

"NO PYSICAL SHOWS OF AFFECTION!?!" Emmett whisper yelled something that Mr. Howard had previously said. "Dose that mean what I THINK it means!?!" He asked.

"Yep" Jasper answered.

"Do it, just don't get caught" I said like it was totally obvious.

"That's never been a rule at school… NO PHYISICAL SHOWS OF AFFECTION!" He whisper yelled again, with a look of confusion and anger.

"Emmett, that what janitors closet's were invented for" Jasper said, grinning.

"No its not? Janitors closets are for brooms and… janitor stuff." I said.

"Whatever, stupid rules. I'm gonna get caught doing something _sometime_" Emmett mumbled.

"Well, they'll get over it" I said. We were back at the receptionist part of the office now.

"Have a good day boys" Mrs. Hills said as we walked passed. We all just smiled and nodded once.

"So, what have you guys got first?" Emmett asked. I looked at my time table, as did Jasper.

"English" We both said at the same time.

"Mr. Mason?" Emmett asked. We looked back at our timetables.

"Yep" We both answered at the same time.

"Awesome! Me too" He said. Well no duh.

"What block y'all lockers in?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I checked our papers

"E" We both said. "E for Emmett" Emmett said.

"You're a retard, man." Jasper said laughing.

"I'm not a retard. I'm just too awesome" Emmett said. Firstly, that makes no sense. Secondly… That makes no sense.

"Mhmm" Jasper mumbled raising one eyebrow.

"Well, how about we go to our lockers?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Emmett said. and stated to walk of, after about 3 steps, he twirled around and took 2 steps back to us.

"Where's the E block?" He asked. Jasper and I burst our laughing.

"We don't know?" I said.

"Well, lets ask then, how's that?" Emmett said and looked around. His head stopped turning and then flung back to us.

"Do you guys _see _those girls over there?" He whispered.

* * *

**So? What did you think… I know it's not really that interesting yet, but this is suspenseful! Haha not really. The next Ch is pretty funny… 3 guesses who the "Girls" are :) fyi, that one guess for each girl … 3 girls … Hmm I wonder who they could be…?**

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow, promise (Even if I'm performing, I love you guys that much :])**

**Soz that took… over two days :O ... lol .... ****I kind of had half an Exam today, other half tomorrow as well as a math exam and a science in-class essay Eeeek! **_**And**_** I have to sing in front of about 500 people, solo, tomorrow night... EEEEEEK! Wish me luck! Plz *Puppy dog eyes***

**Plz review *Bigger Puppy Dog Eyes*…with luck x)…**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the girls

**The New Guy**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Girls**

* * *

_***Previously***_

"_Well, how about we go to our lockers?" I asked._

"_Sounds like a good idea to me" Emmett said. and stated to walk of, after about 3 steps, he twirled around and took 2 steps back to us._

"_Where's the E block?" He asked. Jasper and I burst our laughing._

"_We don't know?" I said._

"_Well, lets ask then, how's that?" Emmett said and looked around. His head stopped turning and then flung back to us. _

"_Do you guys_ see_ those girls over there?" Emmett whispered._

* * *

Edward POV

"Do you guys _see_ those girls over there?" Emmett whispered.Jasper and I poked our heads around Emmett's shoulders, as inconspicuously as we could. Walking up the hall behind Emmett were three girls, on the left was a tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes and frankly, she was pretty hot. The one the right was really short and pixie-like and had short jet black hair that spiked out in all directions and green eyes, she was also really pretty. The one in the middle was average height, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and in my prospective, she was the most beautiful off all of them **(A/N Girls outfits on profile).**

We leaned back in to look at Emmett.

"How about we ask them?" Jasper said, with a big smile on his face.

"Dibs on the blonde." Emmett claimed.

"Emmett you don't dibs on girls." I said.

"Yer y'all do, I dibs the pixie." Jasper said patting my shoulder, not looking at me, looking at the girls, therefore, missing my shoulder about 3 times, and hitting it once. He then started walking off in their direction, before he even finished speaking. Emmett spun around and followed Jasper, So, I followed Emmett.

We caught up to Jasper once we had reached the girls.

"Excuse me? But we're new, and we were wonderin' if y'all could show us the way to the E block?" Jasper asked, politely.

The Pixie-like one and Beautiful brunette looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at us. The blonde one looked Emmett down and up then smiled at him.

"Sure" The Pixie-like one said.

"What's your names?" The blonde one asked.

"I'm Emmett, This is Jasper and this is Jasper and this is Edward." He said Gesturing to Jasper and I as he introduced us.

"I'm Rosalie," The Blonde one said. "This is Bella," She said gesturing to the beautiful brunette, and if you know your Italian, that name suits her well. "And that's Alice" She said gesturing to the Pixie like girl, who was staring at Jasper.

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said, nodding his head once at them.

"Well, we're going to our lockers, there in the E block, so just follow us." Alice said, mainly to Jasper.

"Thanks" Jasper said. Alice smiled. And then she pointed at us.

"It's that way" She said. Ok, so she wasn't pointing at us. We stepped to the side to let them through and Jasper Gestured for them to go.

"Ladies first." He said, smiling. They laughed and walked through the gap, looking behind them at us guys that were pretty much willingly gawking at them.

"You coming?" Rosalie asked, over her shoulder.

"Ya" Emmett answered and practically ran up to them, almost bagging into them. And Jasper and I followed.

As we walked, we stayed quiet and listened to what the girls were saying. Emmett's eyes effectively never leaving Rosalie's ass.

"So, What are we going to do to Mason first period to make hs life hell?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, we have to know what we're doing today first." Bella Said. Even her voice is beautiful, she's like and angle sent down from heaven.

"Lectures I'd say." Rosalie suggested.

"Well, we could contradict pretty much every word he says. He'd be so pissed off, and he can't tell us off for speaking our mind so there's nothing he could do about it" Bella said. Ok, so a_ devious_ angel.

"I like it" Alice said smirking.

"What number guys?" Rosalie asked turning around to us. Emmett's eyes immediately went to her face and she laughed, so did Alice and Bella.

"Um…" I mumbled and picked up the sheet with my locker number on it.

"E18" I said.

"E20" Jasper said.

"E22" Emmett said.

"Hah!" Alice blurted out.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Well, where E17, E19 and E21. Where on top of you guys" Rosalie said, particularly looking at Emmett. I think he would faint if she made another comment that he could turn into something dirty, even if it was purposely dirty in the first place.

"Good to know" Jasper said, smirking. … Mhmm…

"So, You girls are all in Engish with Mr. Mason first aswell?" I asked.

"Yes we are." Alice said and all three started laughing.

"Wait, aswell?" Bella asked.

"Yer, we have him first too" I said. They all smiled.

"Awesome!" Alice said and started jumping up and down. She's got a little too much energy that girl.

"These are your lockers guys" Bella said pointing to three lockers marked E18, E20 and E22.

"Dude, don't you have like a bag or something?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yer, I forgot, I left it in my car. I'll be right back" I said and started walking off. I got to a fork and had no idea where I was going. I heard laughing behind me and yurned around.

"A little help?" I asked with a sheepish grin on my face.

"C'mon girls, we're needed" Bella said pulling Rosalie and Alice over to me. Emmett just watched for a second, then ran after the girls.

We walked back around the school, the girls talked and we listened most of the time, occasionally they would ask us questions and stuff, and other than answering we didn't say anything.

Eventully we got to the car park.

"Where's your car?" Bella asked.

"Um…" I stood up on my tipy toes and looked through all the cars, until my eyes hit mine.

"Over there" I said and started walking in that direction. They all just followed me. I pressed the unlock button and went over to the passenger side door.

"OH MY GOD! You have an _Aston Martin V12 Vanquish_!?!" Rosalie yelled running over to the car.

"You know cars!?!" I yelled back.

"Cars are her life" Bella announced.

Emmett whispered something to Jasper and then Jasper whispered something back and smirked, Emmett looked at him, rasing his eye brow, his mouth spread nto a hard line, But suddenly changed into a huge grin and they both laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" Rosalie Said angrily folding her arms across her chest with an angry/sad pout on her face, directed at Emmett and Jasper.

"We weren't" Emmett said with a confused/innocent look on his face. Rosalie unfolded her arms and went back to inspecting my car.

"You can get in if you want" I said, I knew she was dying to.

"Thank you!" She screeched and opened the driver's door and hoped in. I looked at her through the passenger side door. She was looking at everything her eyes could touch on.

"This car is Beautiful" She muttered.

"I know" I said proudly. She smiled at me then hoped out of the car and closed the door. I picked up my bag and closed my door and walked back over to Emmett and Jasper, Emmett was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Stop showing off to my girl" He whispered, protectively.

"Firstly, I wasn't showing off, she just likes my car and Second, she not _your _girl" I said, flinging the strap of my bag over my shoulder. "Yet" I added. and he smiled and I walked over to the girls.

"Care to show us the way back to our lockers?" I asked.

"You guys are hopeless, we're going to be showing you around all day aren't we?" Bella asked.

"Probably" I said with a crooked grin.

"Well, c'mon then, the bells going to go any sec…" Alice said, but was cut off by the bell.

"See, told you" Alice said smugly.

"What are you, a fortune teller?" Jasper asked.

"Close" She said and walked off in the direction of the school, followed by Rosalie and Bella, then Jasper Emmett and I.

We walked back to the lockers and we put all our stuff into them and got out what we needed for English.

We all walked to English together, the girls leading the way.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Bella asked.

"Texas" Jasper said, simultaneously.

"Tennessee" Emmett answered.

"Here in Washington, small town called forks" I said.

"My dad lives in Forks" Bella announced. "How can you stand it there, it rains 24/7" She complained. She had been to forks, I never met her?

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"Charlie Swan" She said. Hell no.

"Chief Swan?" I asked.

"Yes… you know him?" She asked.

"Hard not to know everyone in that little town" I replied.

"Yer…" She mumbled.

"So" Alice said, breaking the silence.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I don't like quiet" Alice replied.

"Oh really, with how quiet _you_ are Alice, I thought you _loved_ quiet" Bella said sarcastically. Rosalie and Bella started laughing.

"Well at least I'm not _boring_" She defended her self.

"We know Alice" Rosalie and Bella said in sync.

They walked into a classroom and we followed.

"_Good_ morning Mr. Mason" Alice said dragging her m and using a little too much enthusiasm for a greeting.

"Hello Alice" The teacher replied without looking up from the book he was writing in.

"We have a present for you" Bella said.

"What would that be Bella?" He asked, still not looking up.

"Fifty thousand dollars" Rosalie said. That when his head snapped and he saw us.

"Oh, you must be Emmett, Jasper and Edward?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Yep" Emmett answered.

"Oh, take a seat where ever you like" Mr. Mason said.

"C'mon guys" Alice said skipping to the back of the class. The back of the class? I've _never _sat anywhere besides in the front row. This is different.

"Alice sat down on the end of the back table and plunked her books on the desk, Bella sat next to her and Rosalie sat next to Bella. We just stood next to where Alice was sitting looking at them. Rose looked up.

"Sit?" She asked gesturing to the chairs next to her. Emmett almost ran to get the seat next to her. I sat next to him and then Jasper next to me.

"Ok, today we will be talking about different cultures" Mr. Mason announced. "There are many cultures in today's society. Cultures have one religion that the people of that cul…" Mr. Mason started to say but was cut off by Alice.

"Mr. Mason, Not all cultures only follow one religion. There are a lot that have many different religions to their culture." She stated. She was right.

"Ok, Cultures can have one main religion that the peo…" He started to correct when he was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Mr. Mason. There are some Cultures that have _two _main religions." She stated.

"Ok, girls. Are you going to let me talk today or not? Or would you like to come and explain to the class?" He asked. They all stood up.

"Ok" They all said.

"Sit down" he oreded.

"But you as…" Bella started to say.

"Just sit" He said. He was really quite angry. Emmett and Jasper were chuckling.

"Ok, A key park of Culture is religion, and cultures can have one or two main religions and some other religions. Is that correct girls?" He asked. They all nodded their heads, pleased with themselves.

"Yes" They all said. Mr. Mason huffed and went on with his talk. He didn't get through 5 minutes of saying something before being corrected by Either Alice, Rosalie or Bella. Emmett, Jasper and I all laughed when ever the world 'Mr. Mason' came out of one of their mouths.

During English we got a lot of stares. Being the new kids, that was inevitable.

"Being part of the Asian culture you cannot cho…" Mr. Mason started but was cut off by the bell.

"Ok, No homework tonight" Mr. Mason said. Everybody packed up their stuff and stood up and exited the class.

"Bye Mr. Mason" Alice said as she slipped passed the door.

"Good speech Mr. Mason" Bella commented smiling at him and slipping passed the door.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Mason" Rose said in a enthusiastic voice and a cocky expression, the slid out the door. Emmett, Jasper and I all laughed again, the word 'Mr. Mason' never failing.

"We did well girls!" Alice said, Hi5'ing Bella and Rosalie.

"Indeed we did" Bella agreed.

"You guys are evil to that guy" Emmett commented.

"Oh, it's in our nature, we intend to do it forever" Rosalie said.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"He tried to teach us, isn't that reason enough?" Bella asked sarcastically. Emmett, Jasper and I all started laughing again.

"Sure it is" Emmett said between laughs.

"Well, we're going to be late if we don't hurry up, so what do you guys have next?" Bella said. We composed ourselves and looked at our timetable.

"Trigonometry" I said.

"Trigonometry" Emmett said.

"Government" Jasper said.

"Oh! I have government!" Alice said with _a lot_ of enthusiasm.

"Then lead the way" Jasper said, gesturing to nowhere in particular. Alice smiled hugely and then started walking and Jasper Followed.

"I'll see you guys later" Jasper said turning around and then back right after he said it. Then him and Alice were walking side by side away from us. The hight difference was hilarious.

"Naw, That's cute" Bella said.

"I know!" Rosalie agreed.

"What's cute?" Emmett asked.

"Alice and Jasper" Bella said and her and Rose turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emmett asked as we chased after them.

"To Trig" They both said at the same time.

"Awesome, we got class with them again! Dibs sitting next to Rosalie again" Emmett whispered to me.

"You can sit wherever you want Emmett" I said.

We walked until we got to a classroom and Bella and Rosalie entered.

"Hello Mr. Varner" Bella greeted.

"Oh, Hello Bella, how are you today?" He asked.

"Good thank you, yourself?" She replied politely.

"I'm well thank you. Hello Rose" He greeted Rose.

"Hello Mr. Varner" She said politely.

"Have you got Bipolar teacher disorder or something?" Emmett asked.

"What the hell is Bipolar teacher disorder?" I asked.

"They were little devil incarnates to Mr. Mason and their little angels to Mr. Varner? What the hell?" Emmett said.

"We like Mr. Varner, We _don't _like Mr. Mason." Rose said.

"Gathered that" Emmett said.

"Well, you'll get over it, we do that." Bella said and sat down at the back again. Bella on the end, Rosalie next, Emmett next to her then me.

"Um, Excuse me, but your in my seat" I voice said from behind us, a very bithcy one, I might add. There was a girl standing behind me, and I was in her seat.

"Get over yourself Jessica, go sit somewhere else" Rose said.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch" Jessica said to Rosalie. Rosalie rose from her chair and was right is the girl's, Jessica's, face.

"What did you call me?" She said between clenched teeth. She was pissed off, really pissed off. Reminder, never call, or let anybody call, Rosalie a bitch.

"I called you a bitch, and this is none of your business." She said.

"Well, your trying to shoo Edward out of _his_ seat, and he is my friend, and he wants to sit there and is he's not moving. And if you ever call me a bitch _ever_ again I will rip out your tongue and shove it up you're…" She yelled but was cut off by Mr. Varner.

"Rosalie!" Mr. Varner yelled, surprised.

Here's and Jessica's head snapped in his direction.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, I think she gets it. Is that right Jessica?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Varner. It's just that that Guy is in my seat" She said.

"Find another seat" Mr. Varner said.

"But that's m.." She complained, but was cut off by Mr. Varner.

"Find another seat" He said I more of a warning voice. She huffed and sat in a seat on the other side of the room.

"Whore, call me a bitch. She's gonna fucking regret that" Rosalie muttered, sitting back down. Whoa, I was seriously scared of Rosalie right now. I was scared of a girl… Whoa.

* * *

**Haha Bella, Rosalie and Alice! Duhh! Not Tanya, Kate and Irina ... x) lolz**

**Well holidays for skool tommoro, so ill update alot more often =)**

**Toodles! *waves***

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


End file.
